All I Want
by amanda2887
Summary: The 75th Hunger Games has ended and Finnick and Annie are once more separated. The worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them. Can the lost be found again?


**All I Want**

**Authors Note: **Finnick is my favorite character from the Hunger Games story. No story is as tragic as Finnick's. This story takes place after the arena crumbles in 75th Quell. This story will tell both Finnick and Annie's story. This chapter focusing on Finnick. The song "Flares" by The Script inspired me to write this story as did Kodaline's song All I Want.

* * *

Alone.

His eyes slowly began to open, adjusting to the light. A piercing fear seeped through as he tried to take in his surroundings. Katniss and Beetee were also unconsciously around him, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw their chests rise and fall. They were alive. Although, the electric current was still passing thru his body; the pieces were slowly coming together.

Finnick's breaths rapidly picked up as a White Coat started toward him "Don't touch me," Finnick jerked away, fearing the hell that was coming near him.

"Relax, you're ok. You're safe." Plutarch Heavensbee announced as he and Haymitch entered the room.

The plan. They succeeded?

"You did good, kid." Haymitch sighed, as he glanced over towards Katniss. However, Finnick couldn't ignore sadness gleaming in his eyes as well.

"Johanna? Peeta?" Finnick slowly rose from his supine position, a struggle to stand but Finnick gripped the hovercraft seat near him pulling him up. Looking over at his right arm, he looked down to see the bandage that now lied where his tracker once was. No longer caring about his physical pain, Finnick pulled the IV out of his right arm. Haymitch rolled his eyes, he always was a stubborn kid.

"We had intentions of getting you all out-" Plutarch tried gently to explain and ease the tension. However, Haymitch knew Finnick for over 10 years. He knew when it came to the Capitol there was no breaking the news gently, it was always down to the nitty gritty.

"The Capitol has them." Finnick sighed heavily, running his fingers thru his bronze hair. He looked for something to throw but in all seriousness, he was too weak to even physically stand; let alone lash out.

He opened his mouth to speak, to curse them for not trying hard enough, but he needed answers and he needed them now. The only word that came out of his mouth was "How?"

"When Katniss blew out the arena, we had to act quickly. They had already grew suspicious, we made mistakes, we admit that. Time was of an essence and honestly we didn't have the time-"Plutarch tried to explain, Finnick's patience was running thin.

"This isn't right...What about Peeta and Johanna? Hell, she made not of been in on it either, but what about Enobaria?"

"Just as soon as we lifted you onto the hovercraft there was no time for the others. The Capitol was already in the vicinity we had to go. We are going to do everything we can to get them back, but you're alive, Finnick. Just try to let us help you. We're on our way to District 13, now."

The three of them walked over to the conference room. Even though, his leg and arm was wrapped up; the physical pain was still present. But no pain could cloud the emotional pain he was feeling right now. His closest friend was now a prisoner of the Capitol, Mags was dead, and Annie-Annie!

"And Annie?" If they couldn't make the effort to get Peeta or Johanna out, what's to say Annie was safe.

Haymitch shrugged, "We don't know. There's still a hell of alot going on. All we know is she's gone."

Finnick slammed his fist against the table, "What the hell does that mean? She's gone? Gone where? In hiding? Please, God no-don't tell me-"

"We sent word for her retrieval, Finnick but we're not sure. Finnick, please sit down-" Breathing heavily, Finnick gripped tightly to the table for support. Ignoring Plutarch's request, Finnick eyed Haymitch crossing his arms and looking like he did when he came out of his first games: frightened and nervous.

"I wish I had better news, to give you. I know we promised we would do everything to get her for you, and I promise you, we are still trying. Right now, we just need you to hold on."

"If not for yourself, then for her. Because she's out there, Finnick. She's still out there." Haymitch walked over to Finnick and placed a reassuring hand on Finnick's shoulder, trying to pull him back to sanity. Haymitch's words meant nothing to him. Hell, he didn't have no family to fight for. All he was fighting for was a liquor bottle. How could he possibly understand what he lost tonight? Childhood was a waste, he himself had to grow up at age 14. Fighting back tears, Finn wanted so badly to brush Haymitch off. But he knew. He did understand. Snow wiped out everyone Haymitch loved and deep down Haymitch looked at Katniss and Peeta like his own. Contrary to his own pain, Haymitch was hurting too. He still recalled the deal he made with Finnick the night before he went into the arena.

_"Here. I got you a gift." Haymitch said as he threw the gold bangle at him._

_"You shouldn't have" Finn replied as he rolled his eyes "Besides, you know the going rate these days."_

_"How about this? We are going to work like hell to get you all out of there. But you have to do something for me." Finnick was so emotionally tired of everything and everyone. Always wanting something from him, expecting too much. He was only one man. What else could Haymitch possibly want from him? _

_The plan continued to race in his mind. Heavensbee was vague about the arena, only mentioning that they would have the weapons they were skilled with in the Cornucopia. Katniss was the Mockingjay, but Beetee and Wiress were the brains of the operation. Beetee would know how to get them out of the arena. Johanna's mission was to keep Beetee and Wiress alive, while Finnick was inspired with the role of Katniss' bodyguard._

_"And just what else could that be? I've already swore on my life that I would protect Katniss or die trying" Finn chuckled, Haymitch rolled his eyes, pouring Finnick a drink and handing it over to him._

_"There's no guarantee. Katniss doesn't trust you. I can only do so much with her, but the key to winning her heart is Peeta-"_

_"Really? There is a key to winning that girl over? And here I thought my good looks and charm was good enough to win any one over" Finnick gulped his drink down, squeezing his eyes shut as the drink burned his throat._

_"I'm serious. That girl is something else. I've talked to her, but honestly the only thing she cares about is Peeta. She is the key to the rebellion, but Peeta-"_

_"So what you're asking me is to babysit him, too?"_

_"They're both good kids. Katniss is the Mockingjay. We've seen more response from the districts because of her. Finnick, I know you're tired of this. I know how she can come across, but you were once like that too."_

_"I just don't know how...I have to protect Mags. There is no question about that. Mags is my family. Mags and Annie are really the only people I have left, I trust Mag's judgement about Katniss" Finnick sighed heavily "I don't know how I can save them all." Haymitch drank from his flask and then put a reassuring hand on Finnick's shoulder._

_"Peeta is a packaged deal with Katniss. Just ally with them both, do what you can for her. And I promise when the time comes, I'll do my best to get Annie out of there safely."_

_Finnick looked at his token, the necklace that Annie made him. The necklace always had a way of calming him down, regardless of the miles; she was always closer to him when he had it on. "We only get one token."_

_"You forget I know that girl, she's stronger then they give her credit for. I promise you, I will keep that token she gave you safe. Finnick, just remember you're doing this for her."_

_Sighing deeply, Finnick handed Haymitch the necklace and pulling out of his pocket, Finnick handed him a picture of Annie. "I'll do it. I'll do the best I can. But not for them. I'm doing this for her. I'm doing this for me. Anything to end these stupid games."_

"They'll kill her? You realize that, don't you? They WILL kill her." Finnick grabbed the glass water pitcher on the table and threw it against the wall.

"We're not giving up and you shouldn't either." Haymitch announced as he glanced over to the shattered glass on the floor.

"We don't even now if Katniss will even cooperate." Plutarch remarked in a somber tone.

"She's going to lose it when she finds out about the boy." It was bad enough for him trying to calm Finnick down after finding out that Annie may have also been taken, but now he was going to have to deal with round two. This was definitely not how they planned it.

And just like that, he lost everything. His family died years before, all claimed "accidents", Mags was now dead, and Annie...Annie was just gone.

Katniss had finally regained consciousness and had approached the room at some point. Yet, in all the screaming and confusion, he and Katniss both were drowning. Peeta and Annie both knew nothing of rebel information, they were both now bait: a way to lure them into the Capitol. Snow knew exactly how to play at them both, and this time sadly, Snow might just win. A part of him died when they discussed Annie's capture. They may have tried to break it to him gently by saying she was gone. But their eyes told the story, their eyes told him that Annie was now a prisoner of this war.

The sedative Haymitch injected in him finally brought him peace-all he wanted, all he needed was her.

_"Annie Cresta." Annie looked up as she continued to tap her glass with her fork. Never in a million years did she actually imagine her name being called on Reaping Day, but here she was at seventeen years old heading to possibly her impending death. It was so surreal. As she looked over to the mentors as she made her way to the stage, the two mentoring this year looked both displeased to be bothered with the whole event. I guess the term better used would be bored. Now looking up to see who said her name, she softly smiled at Finnick Odair. He was only two years older than her, but everyone knew of his games. . No one expected him to win and then he received that trident and it was like he became an entirely different person. She had seen him around District 4 before but it was almost like he had a different persona. In the eyes of the Capitol, he was a playboy, a true hearthrob. The perfect victor. Brains, beauty, and Strength. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. There were rumors of him, but once he was in District 4 he was at home. They say home is where the heart is and if that's true then Finnick Odair's heart belonged in District 4: not the Capitol. When he was home, he was a good man, he made it an effort to help those in need. Of course, some people still feared him though because of the cold hearted way he took out those who remained in his games. Annie looked up into his eyes and knew that underneath that wall he had built up stood a man who deep down was broken and trying to pull himself out of the water. "Hi, I'm Finnick Odair."_

_"I know who you are, Mr. Odair."_

_"Yeah, but do you know the real me?" Finnick playfully teased as he sat down at the table. The other tribute continued to eat as if he refused to make their situation real. Mags shook her head at Finnick._

_"No, because I don't even think you know who the real you is." Annie snipped back. Mags and the young boy both laughed. Finnick just stared Annie down. She thinks she's so smart. She has no idea._

_Annie silently excused herself from the table, but as she approached her room, Finnick pulled her arm "You don't know anything about me or the hell I've been thru in the past 5 years."_

_"You're right, I don't. But I'm not stupid, Finnick. I watch you on tv and you are different. But you're not that guy, Finnick. I can't explain it, because you're right, I don't know you. But I know you're a good man. Maybe you can't see it yourself, but it's true." Annie locked eyes with Finnick and in that moment, she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him a hug. Somewhere the games broke him or maybe it was the Capitol. How can you be someone and then come back home and be completely different? There was more to his story, and all she wanted was to save him. _

_"How can you say that? Back in that arena, I killed several tributes without even batting an eye. I don't feel bad about it. So tell me, sweet Annie, how is that good?" Crossing his arms, he leaned against her doorway._

_"I'm right." The young tribute, Artemis-or Artie has he referred to be called, was talking to Cece their escort about the games and the Capitol. Mags approached Annie and Finnick and watched cautiously their interaction- in the past 5 years, Finnick had become like a son to her. In fact, she still would call him "her son". Annie was the fire Finnick needed, he didn't know it yet, but he needed that girl to survive._

_"That's all you got? I'm right? Listen sweetheart," Finnick got so close to Annie, that she could feel his breath on her, " There are no winners. Survivors yes, but nobody decent wins these games. You can't feel bad about it, there are 23 people in that arena with you with the same goal: Surviving. But I promise you, you're not going to sit by the fire and sing Kumbaya. If you're lucky, you'll die. Because that's the best fate out there."_

_"You're wrong. And I'll prove it to you" Annie went to her room and slammed the door shut leaving Finnick lost in his thoughts. This girl infuriated him, and yet all he wanted to do now was make his mission to save her life._

_"Looks like you finally found your match." Mags said breaking the silence. "I'll work with the boy, you work with Annie. You might learn something about yourself."_

* * *

"She's dead because of me." Tracing her picture with his thumb, he couldn't stop the tears that gently fell.

"Tell me about her. Tell me everything you remember about her."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. The ending of this chapter is vague, but as I watched Mockingjay I was reminded of the lack of Finnick scenes. So I'm hoping to explore Finnick's emotional state while he's in District 13. If you're interested in more, please favorite or comment. Something to keep me writing. If you have ideas or suggestions please let me know, I do want to write you a good story.


End file.
